Left 4 Reality
I was hoping to get into some co-op Left 4 Dead as I was hooked on to L4D2 for a year or so. I thought I'd buy L4D on Steam, as I had plenty of money on Paypal. After I got ready to play, I forgot something... "Ahh crap." I remembered. I DO NOT START GAMES WITHOUT GETTING A DRINK. I went quickly to get myself a can of cola and came back, but what I saw was weird. The game was more bloodier than usual. Maybe it's a special edition? I didn't really bother asking. All I wanted to do was get into some co-op with 3 other people and get myself hooked on some more chaos. I decided to jump into a random game with 3 random guys. I was Francis during this run. We went through the Lego Station, and we breezed through it. I died a couple of times, but it was due to the KARMA CHARGERS that kept ramming me into walls and killing me in under 10 seconds. Other than that, it was pretty easy and I left my mark by killing a witch alone, much to my surprise. The whole run wasn't so hard and we completed it. I decided to go again with 3 more randoms, but something was wrong. I was pulled into a random game and this time, I couldn't get to choose a survivor. Instead, Bill popped up and I was dragged into my computer (weird, huh?). I was in the No Mercy campaign, and I was standing beside ragdoll remakes of the 4 survivors. This was creeping me out, now. Are the real survivors dead, or was I pulled into what seems to be a ploy to drive me into insanity? I had to complete the campaign, nonetheless. I used an AK47, since it was the best weapon in my opinion. I followed the ragdolls through the level, and I was shooting infected. I stumbled upon an area with a witch. The ragdolls looked at me with their lifeless eyes. Do they expect me to startle the witch? Do they want me to die? Am I playing their game? All I had to do was startle her and I know I'd die inside this game, with no means of going back to my own world. I decided to look around for a rocket launcher or something along those lines. Grenades! SWEET! I threw 4 unpinned grenades at it and they exploded, killing her instantly. So, after that, we pushed on until I was stopped. The witch came back to life and floated towards me. I moved backwards until the ragdolls blocked the path behind me. I slid under the witch and ran for my life until I saw Bill, dead. I ran closer and touched Bill. Instead of no response, he turned into a portal. I jumped in, but not before being lifted up by the ragdolls and in front of the witch again. I decided to fight back with my hands and when I found the opportunity, went back into the portal and escaped this horror. When I went back into reality, I was asleep. I woke up. I uninstalled Left 4 Dead and told myself: "I didn't need the money, anyways." Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game